Epilogue
by Aeliheart974
Summary: SPOILERS DU RETRACE 92. "Ses blessures sont ouvertes – il saigne, il saigne de partout, et c'est comme si son cœur se vidait sur les dalles brisées, dans les larmes qu'il n'a pas pu retenir. La fissure recousue d'illusions s'ouvre encore un peu plus – ça lui fait tellement mal qu'il sent a peine ses larmes brûler sous ses paupières aveugles. Il se fissure depuis trop longtemps."


SPOILER DU SCAN 92. VOUS ÊTES PREVENUS.

Bonjour, fandom. Ne me haïssez pas si je viens de vous spoiler ce a quoi vous vous attendiez tous un jour où l'autre - j'ai passé ma matinée a pleurer, j'en peux plus, il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose.

Break est presque mort - je dis presque parce que j'ai encore de l'espoir, mais y'a de grandes chances qu'il meure dans le prochain chapitre des scans. C'est horrible, ignoble, injuste - et je dirais jamais assez que je l'aime, que je l'adore, et que PH n'aura plus jamais de sens sans lui a mes yeux ;_;

Melody05, je suis désolée, je sais que tu as ouvert mon OS et que je t'ai spoilée, mais j'en avais trop besoin, pardonne moi ;_;

_**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts appartient a Jun Mochizuki**_

_**Personnages : **_Xerxes B., Sharon R. & Reim L.

Bonne lecture ? :'D

* * *

- **Epilogue** -

* * *

"_This is the end_

_Hold your breathe and count to ten_

_Feel The Earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_"

Skyfall, **Adele.**

* * *

Le sol tremble sous ses pieds, le plafond ondule – est-ce que c'est juste son corps malade qui délire, ou bien est-ce que le monde est déjà devenu fou ?

Break chancelle et tombe face contre terre. La dimension se distord et se fragmente autour de lui. Des morceaux de verres se décrochent de la voûte du tribunal et explosent sur l'escalier de marbre. Une douleur aiguë traverse son front lorsqu'il heurte le sol – mais il a déjà tellement mal qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Xerxes est seul. Allongé contre le marbre froid comme la glace, il respire difficilement, esquisse un sourire – mais il n'y arrive plus très bien, hein ?

C'est inutile, de toute façon. Break ne peut plus voir, il n'a personne a qui parler – alors a quoi est-ce que ça lui servirait de sourire ?

Le Chapelier ne sait plus s'il est mort, s'il se vide juste des dernières forces qu'il lui reste, où s'il est encore perdu dans un cauchemar.

_C'est la fin de la partie, n'est-ce pas ? _

Break n'a plus beaucoup de coups a jouer – presque plus rien, presque plus de sourires, presque plus de vie. Le tribunal brûle et se fracasse autour de lui – le ciel lui tombe sur la tête, et ça ne lui fait même plus peur.

Le Chapelier compte jusqu'à dix, jusqu'à cent, jusqu'à mille – combien de temps est-ce qu'il lui reste ?

-**C'est plus qu'une mort acceptable**, chuchote t-il.

Alors il ferme les yeux – ça lui suffit, juste comme ça, dans le silence du tribunal qui tombe en morceaux, juste avec l'écho de ses mensonges. Après tout, la résonance de ses propres erreurs, de ses propres crimes, n'a t-elle jamais été sa seule amie ?

_Non. _

Break ne peut plus voir, il ne peut plus sourire – et il ne peut pas mentir non plus.

Il y avait le sourire de Sharon, le regard bienveillant de Shelly – et puis Reim, Reim qu'il avait toujours taquiné, embêté, mais qui avait toujours été là, parce qu'au fond, c'était pour ça qu'il était son seul ami. Ils ne lui en avaient jamais voulu, ne l'avaient jamais jugé – alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il tente de se convaincre qu'il ne laisse rien derrière lui ?

_Ils l'avaient tous aimé a leur manière, leur Chapelier Fou._

Alors la fissure s'élargit un peu plus à chacune des gorgées d'oxygène douloureuses qu'il aspire.

_Break n'a jamais été aussi seul qu'à cet instant._

Ses blessures sont ouvertes – il saigne, il saigne de partout, et c'est comme si son cœur se vidait sur les dalles brisées, dans les larmes qu'il n'a pas pu retenir. La fissure recousue d'illusions s'ouvre encore un peu plus – ça lui fait tellement mal qu'il sent a peine ses larmes brûler sous ses paupières aveugles.

Il se fissure depuis trop longtemps, Break.

Parce qu'il ne veut pas, qu'il n'en a pas fini – parce qu'au fond, Break est humain est qu'il veut être sauvé. Il refuse de tomber. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. C'est tellement injuste qu'il frappe le sol de marbre, se fait un peu plus de mal, verse encore quelques larmes – il ne veut pas mourir au milieu de l'écho.

**-Break !**

Ce n'est pas l'écho, cette fois ci. Peut être qu'il y a quelqu'un pour le sauver, finalement.

Break ouvre ses yeux – il ne voit toujours rien, mais il sait qu'il y a quelqu'un, qu'il est quelque part – il y a quelqu'un qui est là et qui le cherche. Alors il se lève tant bien que mal – il souffre encore, tente de respirer un peu plus d'air – bon sang, où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

**-Break…**

Il y a cette voix si familière et plus sucrée qu'une part de gâteau à la fraise, l'odeur de rose de Sharon qui se rapproche sans qu'il puisse percevoir d'où elle vient – et puis des bras dans lesquels ils s'effondre enfin.

La voix de Reim est un peu plus tremblante et désespérée que d'habitude lorsqu'il prononce son nom– et le Chapelier ne le regarde pas, parce qu'il ne peut plus le voir, parce qu'il sait qu'il a compris – parce qu'il n'en a plus besoin.

Et Break craque. La fissure s'élargit, se craquelle – il n'est plus qu'une explosion d'étincelles de verre dans laquelle miroitent les souvenirs qu'il refuse de laisser s'éparpiller.

Xerxes s'effondre, il ne voit plus rien, n'entend plus rien, il ne peut plus sourire – il ne peut plus vivre.

_Est-ce qu'il sont toujours là ? _

Break se noie. Il ne sais même plus s'il respire dans les bras des deux seules personnes qu'il aurait voulu protéger jusqu'au bout, ou s'il est simplement en train de se laisser glisser dans ceux de la Mort.

Leurs voix et le regard qu'ils posent sur lui lui manquent déjà, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment réussi a le comprendre – mais qu'au fond, il n'y avait jamais rien eu qu'un grand mystère autour du cœur qu'ils lui avaient donné.

Break se noie et il déteste ça.

_Est-ce que Sharon pleure ? Est-ce que Reim le traite d'imbécile ? _

Break ne veut pas mourir. Parce qu'il sait que Sharon ne sourira plus jamais de la même façon, que Reim ne haussera plus jamais les sourcils comme avant – que quelque chose s'éteindra a jamais en eux.

Il s'accroche au souvenir de Sharon, aux fragments de son sourire qu'il a enfermé dans son cœur. Il ne la voit pas, il ne sait plus si ses yeux sont roses ou violets – mais il sait qu'ils débordent de larmes.

Ce n'est pas juste – il ne peut pas mourir maintenant, il n'a pas le droit de laisser leur lumière mourir avec lui. Xerxes les déteste d'être là - d'avoir toujours été là pour lui.

_Il les déteste de lui avoir donné l'envie de vivre. _

Il voudrait hurler des mensonges, leur arracher les yeux et le cœur pour leur empêcher de lui manquer – mais il parvient simplement a sangloter :

-**Je ne veux pas mourir…**

Et ses larmes sont glacées sur ses joues pâles.

C'est pitoyable – et Break se hait d'avoir osé ouvrir les portes de son cœur mourant. Il n'a pas le droit d'être faible, pas le droit de les laisser – il n'a pas le droit de mourir.

Le Chapelier serre son corps brisé contre eux – il a beaucoup trop froid, il est beaucoup trop vide – c'est comme s'il était déjà mort.

_Est-ce que c'est la fin ? _

Le Chapelier ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. Il a trop joué avec sa vie pour être certain de ce qui reste de lui.

Il n'a jamais été parfait – il a pris trop de vies, fait trop de mauvais choix, déçu beaucoup trop de ceux à qui il tenait – et il n'aura jamais le temps de se racheter.

Alors il espère qu'ils oublieront, qu'un jour les morceaux du sourire de Sharon se recolleront d'eux même et qu'elle regardera le ciel en sachant qu'il est toujours là, quelque part.

Il espère que Reim ne fera plus de cauchemars, qu'il cessera de se retourner en le cherchant des yeux – parce qu'il ne sera plus là, qu'il ne sera plus jamais là.

Mais pour l'instant il veut juste qu'ils continuent a marcher dans la lumière – qu'ils vivent, nom de dieu, qu'ils vivent et qu'ils ne meurent pas en même temps que lui.

_Même s'il doit rester pour toujours allongé dans l'ombre en attendant que le trou qu'il a fait dans le ciel finisse de l'aspirer._

* * *

_When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrong that i've done,_

_Help me live behing some reasons to be missed._

_Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave Out All The Rest_

Leave Out All The Rest, **Linkin Park.**

* * *

_Et voilà. J'aurais pu l'approfondir, écrire plus, me faire un peu plus pleurer - mais j'en peux plus.  
_

_Donc voilà, j'espère de toutes mes forces que Jun ne l'a pas vraiment tué, parce que je meurs, que j'ai mal, tellement mal que c'en est ridicule.  
_

_Donc voilà, cet OS est pour mon personnage préféré, sûrement le meilleur de tous, devant Grell Sutcliff et Makishima Shougo, je l'aime et je l'aimerais toujours, REVIENS BREAK, PAR PITIE._

_C'était la fin de la note larmoyante de la fangirl que je suis.  
_

_**Aeliheart974, qui s'en va pleurer dans un placard jusqu'à la fin de ses jours (où du moins jusqu'au prochain chapitre)**  
_


End file.
